Redemption
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: This is a take on the Book of Knoll, what happened inside the story for Roark and Malchior to be fighting at the end, and how it lands in Raven's hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have written quite a few stories now but have always gone back to this one as a project. It is not finished, but I would like to see what people think as I am exploring different writing styles. I wanted it to sound like it was in another eerie.**

 **I loved the Malchior episode within Teen Titans but always felt that so much had been skipped over. I wanted to explore the concept behind the book, and then link it back to Teen Titans. I hope people will enjoy the story and the things I've added to keep it interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans however; I do own this story concept.**

 **Preface**

The sound of a large crash tore through the small town and the people were woken from their slumber. Their beds were deserted when they caught sight of a raging fire headed towards them. Already there were man carrying buckets filled to the brim with water setting off for the farm lands. Water was tossed over the flames that licked at the steams of corn in a feeble in an attempt to lessen the damage, however they could already see that there was no hope. The frost at the edge of the farm with trees that reached at least ten feet high, where burning brightly and from that brightness the people could see that this was not a simple fire, but an inferno.

Some man returned home to tell the people of the news. That the town would be destroyed and that each family should take what they can and head towards the nearest town. The men who stayed tended as best they could to the fire. They dug a trench to keep the town out of reach for a bit longer and moved water in wheel carts. Nothing the men did caused the flames to yield. Their stock was gone and their homes would soon be burned to the ground.

A flighty man with ragged clothes and grim on his face turned to the forest, wondering. What on this earth could have made this mess? Certainly it was from no storm, no lighting had strike ground from he was aware and the sky above was clear, 'sides from the ashy smoke and flecks. But, in the midst of the flames he saw it. There stood a horrible beast and it seemed to be admiring this conflagration. It was larger than anything he'd ever seen and it had wings.

The others spotted it seconds later and gasped, their faces where strike with awe and bewilderment. The beast stretched its great wings and shot into the sky where it soared over head for reasons they could not be sure of. It wasn't until it opened its mouth that the flighty man knew what had happened.

Fire shot from the beast and turned the houses inside the small town and people who were unable to escape into ash. Fire gorged and overwhelmed the land in a ravishing hunger and the beast with its large body and great inky wings, laid among the flames, curled up like it was wrapped in a blanket.

By light all that remained of the town were charred, impacted, and cumbering buildings. The once lash flowing grass was ash and dirt as was the corn field. No life would be able to live on this land, not for the many years that were to follow. The people who had once lived here would not be able to return either, instead they would be forced into refuge and spend their nights in the cold, harsh winter. This was all because of the beast, the monster that roamed the earth with a fiery hungry that would only be soothed by the destruction of everything.

For many years this beast was allowed to roam free. His passion for destruction fuelling him towards greater devastation and when this monster shattered everything in sight, only then would he be satisfied. He was feared by so many, and all who had opposed him had failed in his end. There wasn't a soul on the plant who would be able to stop this beast, or so the world had thought.

The Queen of this ravishing land had claimed two powerful sorcerers said to be the strongest and most capable of all fighters. She had sent them off on a quest to where the beast now slumbered, in hopes of endings its life. The two had thought this was such an honour and did as the Queen had asked.

They set off at dawns first spark for the place where the beast would take rest, in a small village recently devastated. Hooves slammed against heated ground kicking up dust as the two rode upon magnificent steeds. The wind caught their hair, flicking it in front of their handsome faces and caressing it behind them. Light burned into the fare skin on their necks, which the silver armour would not protect and their suits heated as midday hit.

The men had understood that their journey was a dangerous one with unpredictable outcomes and that an innumerable amount of time may be spent in tents and on the skin of cows. They were aware that what laid in front of them may be death itself, and that they were only expected to return if the beast had in fact been slayed. Returning without the death of the beast would be seen as cowardice.

'They would not fail' that was the promise that the Queen had given the people. 'They will fight through sweat, through blood, through burns or cuts, through shattered bones and torn apart limbs and if the beast still stands, they will continue to fight, till death takes the beast, or themselves.' She had said, and the people had cheered.

They were going to save the world from this beast. It would be nothing to them, a simple quest like all the others they had shared, for they had fought side by side for many years. There was nothing that could beat them, nothing that could stand against them, and nothing they wouldn't do for their Queen.

However, this is not the place where their stories truly begun, as it had started many years before. For you to truly understand who they are now, you need to understand who they were then.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of the Three Brothers**

It had started when a pair of twins were born. They were, for the most part, completely identical. The first twin went by the name Malchior; he was the eldest of the twins by barely a minute. He was born with the eyes of a forest and hair as dark as a raven bird. The second was born with such a terrible ailment that made him frail and weak. His eyes where such a light blue and his hair white as snow. They had thought that death might take the boy, so he was kept in wraps and covered from the sun at all times. Though he was frail and weak, he was still given a name that would one day mean strength Roark.

Their mother had in later years explained to them how they were both named after famous and powerful rulers, for good luck in their future she would tell them. She had done this for her eldest son as well, Merlin.

The house the three brothers would stay in could be considered cosy. There was a small kitchen with a little dining/sitting area and two bedrooms. Their mother would take the bedroom at the top of the hall and the boys would take the one beside the kitchen. Being as they were forced to share a bedroom the three became close, so close that they thought nothing would be able to destroy their friendship.

As the years passed by the boys learnt to take care of their home. They would work through the day in the yard so that at night there was food upon their table. They would practice writing and try to read of a night in their spare time and every so often they would try to sword fight against one another with the brooms that sat on their porch. They wanted nothing more than to be together forever and to support their mother.

They had never meet their father and the most their mother would say about him was that he was a drunken fool who deserved the worst in life. She told them that there are people in the world worth trusting, but he was not one of them. When he'd found out she was baring a child, he left only to return two years later. He'd promised her love, and wealth but left as soon as she was with a child, again. For this reason, their mother found it hard to trust, or to let anyone in. The three boys were the only ones she could truly trust.

To this day all they knew of their father was that he was a drunken and lonely fool. They knew not that he was truly a beast within and that he frets for their lives and the life of their mother, nor did they or she know that he had passed his impurity onto the twins.

The land had been fresh, air full of the sweet smells from honey and pies fresh from bake, the river ran calmer than it ever had and on such a day that was 17th of December. It should have been freezing outside, there should have been stormy clouds up in the sky, and sharp winds that would freeze anyone. Yet, on the 17th of December there was nothing but warmth. Considering the day it was, the boy's mother was rather grateful.

Elizabeth had prayed that on the day of the boy's birth the sun would always shine, and it had. Every year for the past nine years it had come up beyond any hope and dissolved the frost while warming the air. Her boys, Malchior and Roark would spend the entire time out in the sun playing with their older brother Merlin and when the sun would fall they'd come into the warmth of the house and listen as Elizabeth told them a story.

However, on this birthday, they would not spend time out in the summer air, playing. They instead spent the day in fear and the night lost.

A beast with black scales, large talons, and torn wings appeared just as the last patch of snow melted away. It's breath of fire burned the shack to pieces with the family inside, wings tore the roof from the house and its talons clawed at anything they could reach. Roark was taken by his older brother, away from the burning building into the forest outside. Merlin had told him to stay hidden while he would search for Malchior.

Elizabeth laid in her bed, her nightgown was torn and sprayed with blood and her eyes were coated in hot tears. She knew death would take her soon and prayed for her boys to stay away. Malchior did not. He entered the room and become distort at the sight before him. "Mother, please don't die," he had cried, but she heard it not. Her eyes closed as she drew her last breath. Malchior was struck, his heart caught in his throat making it hard for him to breath. He was only ten, and yet he found himself motherless all the same. There was nothing left for him here, and his brothers had escaped, he saw them running to the forest so that was where he would go.

Merlin had made it back to the house however, there were men there now. Men he could easily recognise. 'Knights!' He had thought he and his family were safe and ran to them crying for help. A knight turned around and swang his sword. Merlin was knocked unconscious.

By the time the fire had stopped all that remained was soot which laid thickly on grass. Malchior had not found his family, and instead wondered the forest searching for any signs of them and Roark had been found by the Knights.

In one single day, the three boy's entire life had fallen apart however, in that single event their entire life began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two:**

 **The Two Who Lived On**

A scream had woken Roark from his slumber. He jumped forward from his bed and ran to the bars, staring down the corridor. 'Merlin! Merlin!" he yelled and banged his fist against the bar.

Merlin and Roark had been brought to the Kings castle five years ago and were prisoners to this day. The King believed them to be monsters and would not release them till they either died or explained how they were able to turn into such a monster. Of course the boys had tried to explain that this was not the case, but none would listen.

They were in rooms across from one another, separated by rustic, iron bars. They had little in these rooms, a bed of straw, blanket, and a corner for their needs. The cells were cold and chilled of a night, which meant that they would suffer bouts of frost bite and flus. Roark had been shock when he didn't get sick like Merlin would. The coldness seemed completely incompetent at causing him ailments. Because of this, he had given Merlin his blanket and anything warm he could get.

Merlin on the other hand had spent nights shivering with mist coating each breath he let out. Many times he woken to frozen limbs that would make him sick and ice burns. He envied Roark's immunity to the cold, but could not bring himself to be angered. Roark was doing everything he could in order to save Merlin, what more could he ask for.

The brothers, spent the first year of their imprisonment trying to understand what might have happened to their other brother. The two had always needed Malchior as he was there barrier. He would always help them through a problem and force them to understand the other. That was always the job of a middle sibling, yet he hadn't come with them.

By the time the second year had come round they understood that he was likely no longer alive, that he would have burned inside their home, along with their mother Elizabeth. It had saddened them even ripped a piece of who they were from them. Roark took it the hardest. Elizabeth had told both Malchior and Roark that being born with a twin was like being born with half of a soul. The boys would be connected always because without the other they would not be complete.

He thought this might be true because he and Malchior had always had such a complicated relationship. When the two of them were around one another they always felt complete.

In the pasting days the King had become bored off Roark and Merlins silence. Instead of simply waiting for an answer on how they managed to become that beast, he was now having them tortured. Roark had been the first to suffer at the hands of these men, they thought he looked weaker then Merlin had. They had taken him into a room and drowned him repeatedly. He had told them, time and time again, he knew not were the beast had come from.

Today was Merlins turn. Roark was not sure at what time they had collected him or how many of his screams he had slept through. All he knew was that if they continued on like this, neither of them would last long. They needed to escape and fast. But how were they supposed to do that?

Roark knew how Merlin felt and if they had managed to escape he could imagen what his brother might do. Merlin had spoken of his dreams often while the two were alone. He had told Roark how he wished to murder the man responsible for their imprisonment. How he would stroll into the Kings chambers and slay him in the dead of night before he could even call for help.

Though Roark didn't want to kill a man under any circumstances, he certainly understood the appeal. He promised his brother Merlin that he would not rob him of his kill, though it was easy to promise when he had never considered it as an option. He wanted to escape and run, far, far away from here into another land.

When they are finally free, Roark had something he wanted to Merlin. It was an important secret that he'd held since he and Malchior where little boys however, since Malchior was no longer around he felt he should share it with Merlin, for both of their sakes.

It wasn't until nightfall that Merlin was returned to his cell. Two male guards dragged his limp body down the corridor and tossed him into his cell. He looked like he had suffered, there were burns along his back, yet his skin looked colder than ever. Roark could only assume what had been done to him.

"The King feels burdened by you both. He won't spend the people's money feeding you anymore, and it's rather clear, I think, that you aren't going to talk. There will be a bonfire tomorrow night, and you two will be the guest of honour, so sleep up," a knight said. He had seemed bored, like playing messenger was inferior to him.

By the time Merlin had woken, the first light of dawn had hit the sky turning it a crimson colour. Merlin groaned and limped to the bars, usually water and last night's meal would be there, but today there was nothing.

"They'll be burning us by night fall, no need to feed the dead," Roark said. He had spent the night listening to his brothers breathing and staring outside the window. He started to contemplate his life, and how he had gotten here. There was no point however in trying to explain his misfortune.

"So we're dead, just like that," Merlin said as he leaned against the barred cell. Roark knew that Merlin had wanted to try and escape someday, then locate the person responsible for this mess, however he also knew that it was impossible.

They waited in a still silent for the clinks of chained metal and brooding voices that belonged to head strong knights. When the doors where opened a strong breeze blow in and cooled the room. Roark was yanked to his feet by the first guard while the next guard sent a blow to his stomach which sent him doubling over in pain. He was forced to walk forward with the cram that irked his side and his head tilted down in shame. From the corner of his eye he could see his brother getting the same treatment.

They were paraded up flights of stairs and in front of nobles as a display and shoved to the ground at the Kings feet. He held his head high like the supercilious, self-egotistical man he was. How he wished that he could rip a sword from one of the knight's side guards and slay him on the ground he stood. Yet, of course he knew that it was not to be. His fate had been sealed on the day of the beast and would forever remain the same. Without realising it though, as Merlin and Roark were marched onwards towards the pyre on which their graves would be set in fire, Roark had realised that his feet had become frozen to the ground and would move not.

It was at that moment that Merlin and Roark took their stand and turned against the knights. They stood and launched themselves forward, hurried though the crowed of cowering and trembling woman and men and headed for iron gates which sealed the castle. The cuffs rubbed at their wrist and ankles, peeling skin and harshening the skin. They knew that if they would not escape soon, they would be forever lost in this world.

They'd barely reached mid court when suddenly guards had taken up hold. This was the worst thing which could have happened, their arms were bound and legs restricted which made frightening near impossible.

"I thought the children of the beast would act in such accord. Did you truly think preparations had not been made for the feeblest of escape plans?" The King said in his mighty tone. He felt praised and was awed by the people around him as he boosted over an accomplishment not quite finished.

Roark and Merlin where shoved down to their knees while the guards took turns sending shocking blows with an acquired whip. The men and women laughed and snickered at each crack, while Roark and Merlin tried in vain to show no pain. Soon they were moved to the pyre with bloodstained backs and muddy clothes. Hay had been laid out and was set at the base of built up wood and lit. Flames blasted into existence licking the skin of the males while they cried out in pain. Merlins sleeve had been snagged and the flames crawled their way up, layering his skin with a pinkish red. While Roark felt the skin on his leg cooked and roosted. His teeth had clung together trying to conceal the sounds of agony and his hands had fisted.

They struggled as the people all around them laughed and pointed with stares of complete enjoyment. The people of this world cared not for those who were children to the beast and had took great pleasure in their pain.

Merlin cursed as his arm cracked. The rope which had been fastened now vanished and his eyes showed something alive in them. The flames which had been consuming his body like an extravagances feast where now merging with his skin. He laughed, at the shocked expressions donned by the guest and staggered down the stairs of broken branches. He turned to Roark, his expression unreadable and his eyes clouded.

"Come Roark, if were really the child of the beast, then least we could do is show the guests a good time. Stagger down to the ground and bewilder them with power which you alone hold." Merlin's head flickered back to the people, his broken arm pop and was once again in place and burned healed themselves.

Roark felt the flame scurry up his back and into his neck. The heat had made sweat drop from his brow and his clothes had almost completely burned into nothing bar ash. He wanted to join his brother, to stop the intensify pain that ravaged and withered his bones, but knew not how to do so. Soon he hears snapping, and though the pain was agonising, it was awaking.

He felt his arms snap and his foot burned away, but it was his head that caused the power to unleash. His head cracked, his eyes opened wide and the flames around him where frozen in frost covered ice. He had been freed from the pain.

Like his brother, he jolted down steps of branches and twigs to the paved ground of the castle floor. He stared over the people who had laughed mere moments ago and chuckled at the sight of the prideful King. His feet twisted as he walked towards the man.

"You shall bow for me or burn like the pitiful man you are," he said in a voice unlike his own. The King didn't falter as he lowered to a knee and bent forward. Roark's foot slammed against the Kings crown, forcing his chin to touch ground. "Clothes, mine have been destroyed by those flames, you will hand me yours as compensation." Again his voice was new, and the smile that followed was nothing like his own.

Merlin had been sitting, watching and waiting for the moment to strike. He was tolerant, but even a tolerant man would break if given the right moment. "Clothes! This man set us ablaze with intent to kill us. Clothes are not enough. Throw him on the pyre, and set its beauty of pain off again. He will have rued the day of our imprisonment." Merlin jumped from the wagon and trudge forward. He took the now bare king and shoved him on the bed of branches. Then, everything was sent into flames again.

When Roark had awoken, he knew not what had happened. His memory was unobtainable with own a whisper of a fleeting recollection. Something had happened he knew, something that had woken a power within him.

Around him a circle of ice laid, spiked peered out from the ground, threatening to impale upon any who dared enter. Across from him was Merlin, whose clothes were stilled ripped and torn. As he walked the ice clear for him and frost followed each step. "Brother, it is I Roark." He muttered. Merlin however, remained unmoving.

"He'll hear you not, his mind is still calming from the high he was under. For a user's first though, you've recovered faster than most." Roark span on heels as the woman dropped from a high branch. "Elysium, that is the name which you may address me in moments of privet, otherwise its Majesty for you and that brute, clear?" she said.

"Majesty" Roark stared, bewildered by his luck or lack there off. He had just spent years under the crass rule of a prideful king, only to have a queen appear before him.

"Yes, that is what you will address me as for all publications but this is a matter of privet so I expected you to accustomed yourself and with great hast," she wondered pass him to a horse of white and stroked its snout.

"Am I right in assuming you are taking my brother and I as hostages?" Roark asked with great reluctance.

"Whatever for, there are plenty of captives in the dungeons, I acquired the two of you and paid for silence of that plundered town simply because magic is not found offend, but the rewards out weight the crime. Carry that loaf and lets move towards our home." With that Elysium snapped the rains and set off down a path. Roark turned to Merlin and lifted him over his back. From there he followed the Queen down trails, over hills and through wide gates into a large castle.

Elysium strolled through the halls of the castle with grace and showed him to the room in which he would stay. There had been no spoken words between the two since he had woken. Merlin still slumbered though he stirred with each step. As she left them, Merlin woke with fright bolting straightforward with worry in those eyes. He looked around the room and slowly grew calmer.

"Where not… I remember burning," he mumbled. He looked at his arm, saw no damage from the flames and then it seemed to come back to him. "I, I stopped the flames, how was I able to do such a thing?" he asked aloud. Roark was sure that he was speaking generally.

"We both did, though I know not how. The Queen who brought us here, she might have answers," Roark said. Merlin seemed to be thinking as he kept his lips quite, Roark knew he was unsure of the Queen and considering their past endurance it was understandable.

"The King took life from us, he kept us locked in cells, tortured, you truly want to trust another royal?" he asked.

"I feel choice is not within out power at this moment. She paid for our freedom which insures our enslavement," Roark sat on the edge of the bed. He had known from the moment she said those words, he would be forced to comply. His 'so called' magic was even useless in this moment, as he knew not how to control such power.

"So we rid ourselves of such boundaries and leave for new land," Merlin said.

"What an obscured thought," Roark chuckled and leaned his head on Merlins shoulder. "If enslavement is the life I shall live, living it with you is not so bad." Roark said. He reminds leaning on his brother till a man appeared explaining they were summoned. He passed Merlin clothes and left to wait beyond the door.

The brothers followed this man through the castle of white to the Queen. Roark had thought Elysium would be on her throne but instead saw a new woman. This woman was unlike Elysium, she was old and frail yet seemed at the same time filled with power. Even the aurora she gave off worried Roark.

"I am the Queen, you've already been introduced to my successor Elysium," she waved her hand in the direction of Elysium but spoke immediately "You will become her knights, as is her wish, and protectors of this kingdom. I believe you will see this as a fit, considering your hatred of the King," with those words, Merlin become interested.

"Then you wish the death of that man, that is why we were brought here," guards moved towards Merlin and forced him to his knees.

"You must address the Queen with the title your _majesty_ and speak only when told," he said in a fierce voice. The room had become tense, each of the knights seemed ready to strike both Roark and Merlin if either moved and the Queen was staring down at the two of them with such power. It was only when Elysium giggled that the room lost all of its tension.

"The King is dead, it seems he was lit on fire, though it matters not. Our kingdom protects humans from beings of power, not like you though. We keep those safe from monsters and with you two this will be easier accomplished, so swear loyalty to the name of the Queen and servitude to yours truly," Elysium said.

None, not the knights, nor Queen, nor Merlin, nor Roark, knew how to answer her. She was impossible and direct, as though time was more precious to her then anything else. The guards released Merlin and stepped away from him. Roark could not be sure about their reasoning for leaving him, though the look Elysium was giving made even him worry. She had seemed so calm, yet right now that calmness showed danger.

"If that is your wish milady, though I will not refer to you as majesty." Merlin said as he gave a slight bow. Roark followed suit, and bowed to Elysium.

With their lives signed over the Queen and Elysium, they returned to their room. It hadn't been long before Roark drifted into sleep.

With the Queens knowledge Roark was sure that they would one day they find the beast that destroyed his brother, and tore his family apart. And on the day when they meet, he swore he'd kill the beast where it laid.


	4. Chapter 4

Elysium had woken the two, forced them to change into knightly clothes, and set them off to feast before light even broke through the trees. She had told them that when light reached the peak of trees they would need to be by the lake. With that knowledge, they ate with great hast and sauntered down the hill to a lake. Elysium had sat on the bed, where a table had been set, drinking tea and staring over the water.

"Late, even if only by seconds. I will teach you all, what you've not been taught and in such a way that you may understand," she said to them, though her eyes never moved from the glistening water.

"Elysium you must understand, we were imprisoned for years," Roark said stepping towards the maiden.

"I care not for excuses, and you think addressing me with such title is aloud at this present time, do you not understand anything at all," she turns this time, though her eyes went to Merlin, not Roark.

"You told me that I had to accustom myself, I would call you Elysium in…" Roark was cut off however as she held her hand up.

"Understand the words I said more clearly Sir Roark, before it places you in confinements," She stood and strolled off, her hand signed for them to follow. As they moved, Roark thought over her words. She had asked to be called by her name in moments of privet, was this not privet? Beside the two of them, Merlin was the only other person here, did she mean that she wished for him to call her by name when Merlin was not around.

When they stopped, he saw they were standing outside a training field which knights where using to practice their sword fighting. "You will need more than just magic to do the job required of you, so you will be taught and trained extensively from here on out,"

"Milady, you wish to have us trained as a knight?" Merlin questioned.

"Not just a knight, you will be the strongest knights, or you will be useless," she called for a knight, who took Merlin and Roark to change so they were ready for training. As they returned, they found the pitch empty besides Elysium who had also changed.

The thought of fighting her was difficult for the two of them. She was a woman, first and for most, which meant they were not to lay a hand on her, but they were also her servants. As they entered the pitch, Roark had a bad feeling. On top of all the issues with fighting a woman, if they won she would feel as though they were not following their duties.

"Majesty, you wish to train us yourself?" Roark asked, hoping she was changed for other reasons.

"But of course, how else would you learn," she replied, unfazed by the situation.

"Milady, you are a woman, it is unheard of. We cannot fight you," Merlin said, turning to leave. Roark wanted to so badly follow, but stopped as her sword flew past his face and into Merlins arm.

"Coward! You will learn to fight and you will learn by myself. Now move over here immediately, that wound won't do real damage," she held a sword to Roark who took it without question and pulled the one from Merlins arm, handing the bloodstained blade back to him. Roark knew the only reason Merlin had come back was because he was now impressed.

"Then, Milady, teach us." Merlin said and seconds later, his sword had clashed against hers. He staggered backwards, fending off her attacks to the best of his abilities but was no match for her. Soon, in the midst of battle she turned and aimed an attack on Roark, he wasn't even able to block it. instead, his shoulder was impaled by her sword.

Roark fell back and cringed as blood stained white, red. He clenched the wound with hand and stared up to Elysium. "Majesty, I thought you were to train us?" he said.

"I believe the easiest way to learn is by being attack as fighting is all about thinking in the moment, focus is all you need, though the two of you may need something a bit more basic." she pondered for a moment before calling one of the guards. He yanked Roark to his feet and pulled Merlin over.

While he taught them the basics, Elysium had her table and chair moved over. She sipped on tea and made comments as each of the boys received wounds, after wound. Only when they were in such bad shape did she allow them to recover, by then though night had fallen. They retried to the room and cleaned their wounds. Elysium made it clear that knights took care of themselves.

"I believe I hate that woman, maybe even more so then the King," Merlin exclaimed as he cleaned his arm. "She is irrational, forceful, and has no consideration for our well-being. Knights we are but does that truly mean she is allowed such power," he hissed and threw the cloth.

"I won't deny there is something about her that is… dangerous, but this our chance to find the monster whom destroyed our home and killed both mother and Malchior. Is that not something you want?" Roark asked. He too had been cleaning his injuries though had no idea how to set them.

"Even if it were true, how much would we be forced to endure before that day. Another session like todays and I'm sure death will take me." Merlin throw his shirt aside and stared at Roark. "You're doing that wrong," he added as he took the cloth from Roark's hand, to clean the wounds Roark had sustained.

"It could be worth the struggle. We were stolen for the simple fact we knew not how to fight. With the training we will at least never be at the mercy of others." Said Roark.

"Then let us hope she doesn't kill us." Merlin mumbled back.

After all their wounds had been tended to, Merlin headed to bed and Roark took to wondering the castle. It was such a lovely castle, with white stones, red carpets with gold trim, torches that lit the hall, arched doorways and art from all over the world. Roark had never been in a place as beautiful as this one.

He walked through the doors to a wide library with dozens of rows, that sat on two separated levels. He wondered in and glanced at some of the titles. Most of the books seemed to be related to some form of magic or a magical creature, though as he searched the books he couldn't find a single one matching the monster which he had faced.

"It's not here, the book which you seek," Roark dropped the book from his shock and turned to find Elysium standing behind him. Her purple eyes where filled with wonder and her hair had been let out so it reached her waist.

"Your majesty," Roark breathed "I… I'm sorry, I should have asked permission," he tilted down to pick the fallen book but Elysium stopped him.

"You still aren't managing to follow my request, are you?" she asked.

"Your majesty…" she cut him off again.

"I told you, when in moments of privet, such as this one, you shall refer to me by name not title. Elysium, be sure to keep it in mind, I don't want any more mistake like early," she bent and picked the book from the ground, placing it back where it had been. "My name is only to be spoken by family, or by someone I consider worth my time, you should feel privileged that I am including you these categories."

Roark stared at her as she turned and headed out. "Elysium, wait," he said, the words almost a whisper on his now dry lips. "You know what it is then? The thing I wish to find."

"How could I not, you're a very obverse person Sir Roark. You wish to locate the beast, but to do so and succeed in your quest you will need all the help you can get. Forget not what I am capable of, I mere moments I had beaten Sir Merlin and yourself. The beast will see you as a mere irritation," She said.

"So then, you will help me Elysium, to defeat the beast," Roark stepped towards her and stopped when he was only a step away.

"Sir Roark, what type of person would I be if I didn't allow my subordinates one mission that ensured death. I will prepare you and allow you to chase this beast down, and if you are successful I will make you King, my King," Elysium leaned up and pecked his check. She left Roark frozen there with a completely bewildered expression.

Not once had he realised the importance and being allowed to speak her name, not until then. She wanted him to become King. How could she be so fooled? He had not wanted the title of King nor the power that came with such label. He wanted to defeat the beast the took his family and then live with his brother, away from the world where they could be safe.

He arrived back at his room and laid down. He doubted sleep would come easily to him with all the thoughts that course through his mind. It was when he could smell rain that he decided there was no point in sleep.

Elysium had come in once again and set the two off for the day. Like before she also had the guard practice with them and sat in her chair drinking tea, and just like before the two of them were beaten badly. They were left with wounds that crossed over the ones already there and bruised skin. Neither where able to lay a hand on the knight, not even as a team. The knights who had watched this display, jolted with laughter.

"Enough," said Elysium who placed her glass down calmly. "I believe they are ready for another fight against me," she stood and walked into the pitch.

"Milady, is it not clear. We've failed to even mark our opponent. We cannot fight you," Merlin said as he rose from the dirty.

"Then you will die, it's that simple," she held her sword and stared at us. "Fighting is all about understanding and moving in the moment, that's why no one succeeds at it. They understand the movements and simple accustomed themselves to that style of fighting. If they were to fight without those skills, they would be truly fighting. Now, both of you are to fight me together," with that said Elysium swang her sword to Merlin, who narrowly dodged.

Roark stood and swiped his blade in her direction. It was a meek attack and with such a weak grip he easily lost his sword as she swang to block him. Merlin's sword was sent flying as well by a swift swipe of her blade. She placed her sword back and turned to the pair of us. "Until you learn to fight, you are useless. I expect more from you, now back to the room with yourselves." And then she left.

Merlin kicked a barrel over, knocking out clean water. He glowed and held his head in frustration. "We've lost our chance to learn, it should have been taught to use as children, not as men. We cannot learn and will not bet her," he said.

Roark was struck with a thought, Malchior, Merlin and himself used to play when they were children. They would pretend to be soldiers and although it wasn't acute fighting it had felt real to them within that time. If Merlin and he fought as though they were still children, although reckless, they would have a better chance at winning.

He pulled the swords from the dirt and passed it to Merlin. "We know how to fight, we may have been nothing but children at the time, but those skills can still be applied now," and with that he swang the sword. Merlin took a little longer to remember, but once he had the fight become real.

Their swords clashed against one another, their feet pressed firmly into the ground. They moved around the pitch, using the fence, and terrain to keep each other on their toes and soon, they felt like real Knights.

By the time the sun had set, the two of them felt like they would be able to beat their trainer easily and maybe, either hold their own against Elysium. They set off for their rooms to wrap their wounds but on the way they heard voices and Elysium was one of them.

"Are you sure you want those fools as your Knights, their skills are minimal at best and their only interest is for themselves. You might be better with one like myself and the crown will be a vast improvement over my current status." A man said.

"I have already chosen the one who will take the thrown and as for my Knights, their skills will become far more advanced than your own soon enough," Elysium said. With that Roark heard footsteps retreating in the opposite direction.

"Such a stubborn woman, I can't understand why she would wish for those two to be Knights, they are utterly useless," The man also left after speaking these words.

Merlin and Roark walked out and headed to the room which they shared. Merlin went straight to cleaning his wounds while Roark sat on the bed thinking about the conversation he had just over heard. He knew that Elysium had been talking of himself when she said that a suiter had already been chosen, though he still knew not why. But he wondered why she seemed so sure about their skills. It was not like they were showing any improvement in their training, and she was not aware of the training they did after she left.

Merlin brought him back when he fell back on the bed with a loud sigh. "I believe one of us is the suiter, which means she will make one of us a ruler," he mumbled.

"What are your thoughts on such things?" Roark asked.

"Being King wouldn't be such a bad thing, we'd be able to find out what happened if we have not already, we'd be able to protect people and would be listened too. Besides, mother gave us the names of rulers for a reason, she thought that one day one of us would be in power and would be able to protect each other. It might not be how she had intended but it is still happening," he sat and stared at Roark, trying to see his thoughts on the matter.

"And which would be a preferred ruler, yourself or me?" Roark asked. This time Merlin did not answer, he seemed deep in thought over the choice given to him. Roark thought about telling him about what Elysium had said, though thought it would upset him.

Instead, he remained silent on the matter. Roark washed and wrapped his wounds before the two rested. On this night he was untroubled and able to find sleep quickly. They rose before Elysium had even entered the room and changed into their clothes for the day. They were leaving the room just as Elysium showed to wake them. Seeing them up she simply turned and went off to wherever she usually went while they ate. It was assumed that she ate in a separated room as she was someone of importance.

The boys had changed and stepped on to the pitch, ready to fight against the knight who had beaten them since day one. Elysium sat on the side, sipping tea as usually. The knight did not wait for the two to be ready, instead he attacked. Roark and Merlin had already planned out a strategy for this battle. When the knight came forward to attack the two they would separate. Roark would use the time to move behind the knight while Merlin would keep him occupied. It had become clear that Roark was a lot fast and better suited to a sword, likely due to the time he was allocated as a child. Being the youngest gave him more benefits then Merlin.

It was well into noon when Elysium had stopped the matches. By that time the boys had faced over fifteen opponents, only losing to seven of them. This was a large improvement compared to their usually losses. Elysium spoke to one guard before taking the two back to their quarters.

"Tomorrow your training intensifies. The two of you will be learning to fight using an array of weaponry, archery shall be your first weapon." She said before stepping out of the room.

Neither of the boys could hid the smiles from their faces as she left the room. They had accomplished something for the first time in their lives and where ecstatic.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been welcome into the castle over two years ago and from that Roark and Merlin where able to learn so much. They had been trained in all sorts of combat styles and skills. Merlin had taken quite a likely to light magic and was known as the most powerful sorcerer of his time, while Roark had found his skills with a sword to be well over the expectations. The two dabbed in the others area of expertise however, they had both found issues with those areas. Merlin was not as physically gifted as his younger brother and found the exhaustion of the exercises taxing for his body. While Roark found that his power, the ability to create and manipulate water, overwhelming and terrifying. He often felt himself losing control.

It took time for the two to find equal ground but eventually they were both capable of finding something. Merlin found that archery was easier for him to handle, and planning out their attack was always his preferred method. Roark on the other hand, found that he was more adept with spells and charms. They allowed him to use magic without the fear of harming anyone or anything.

They had been out of the castle for a week, Elysium had sent them on a quest to fight some monster that had been spotted in the woods near a quiet town. When the two had first arrived they had spoken to the men and women of the town in order to find out what this creature had been. It was described as some sort of bore, though it was assumed to be larger and with black markings over its body. For day they had searched the woods for such a beast with thoughts of heading home. Then, as they were setting off the beast appeared in front of the two. It was just as the villagers had said. The bore stood at the height of their riding horses with red flesh. The markings people had seen was charred skin, likely burnt by the arrows that stuck out from its skin.

Roark and Merlin had attacked like they usually would. Roark striking for behind the creature, while Merlin attacked using his magic. Merlin had barely managed to move when the beast shot flames from its snout. The two ducked behind a bolder to rethink their strategy.

"I do not believe this creature is able to feel very much pain, if it were able would it not have shrieked when I stuck it." Roark asked as his sword returned to its sheath. Merlin nodded and peered over the rock at the beast.

"It matters not. The beast is able to bleed which means that it can be killed. I think my magic is powerful enough but it cannot be trained on me." Merlin said.

"Then allow me to keep its attention for you." With that Roark jumped over the bolder and knocked the bore over, landing just in front of it. The bore stood, it's eye were crazed as it's hoofs tapped against the ground. Roark kept it busy while Merlin moved around and spread his arms out in front of him. His hands glowed white and soon the whiteness was shinnying through his eyes. With a few simple words, Merlin was able to create a whirlwind of fire which surrounded and burnt the beast.

There first battle against a real monster had gone so well, but it was not their last. Soon the boys found themselves fighting sea monsters in the outer skites of their world, cyclopes that theorised many towns, witches and dark wizards that sort the crown and their finale battle before the great beast of the future, a hydra which had nearly killed the two.

They were still recovering from their injuries when the news reached the kingdom. A beast capable of spitting fire, with large wings that spanned the over a forest and a hunger for destruction.

"This could be the beast, the one that took our mother and brother from us." Said Roark to his brother.

"Or it could be another beast like all the others." Merlin said, uninterested in the discussion that was bound to happen.

"I understand how you can be doubtful however, brother the man said that this beast is able to fly and shoot fire from its mouth. Does that not make it more believable?" Roark asked as he walked through the large hall. His arm had a bandage wrapped around it, his hair was swaying to the sides as he walked and he dragged his sword over the stone floor.

Merlin took a breath and stopped Roark from walking anymore. "I want this to be the beast as well brother, but I will not work myself up for another disappointment. I will make preparations for our departure while you speak with _her_ okay?"

"I understand; I will meet you back in our quarters." Roark said.

Roark followed the hallway down to Elysium quarters which were higher up and well hidden. She rarely let anyone in her room and refused to tell most were it was. Merlin had been in there twice before. The first time was at her request and Roark was unaware of what had happened. The second time, Roark was still unaware, however he did understand that Merlin was no longer allowed in the bedroom. The two of them barely spoke to one another unless there was no other option.

Roark knocked on the door three times before she answered. "I expected you early. I doubt you will ever be good at arriving at the expected time." She said as she opened the door for him. After he entered she closed the door and moved around to a chair that had a book placed neatly on the arm. She sat with one leg crossed over the other and stared out the window for a moment.

"The answer is 'no' I've already sent some of the knights to the place that was attacked and they will help with anything they can. You and Merlin are to stay here and rest, is that clear." She said without looking at him once.

Roark couldn't believe she wasn't asking them to go, or demanding that they head out now. She often commanded that they go immediately even if they are injured. She was also aware of his past and how much he wished to see the beast again. The fact that she was saying no completely knocked him off guard.

"I, I, You can not keep me and my brother here, not when this creature is likely the same one that attacked us in our youth." Roark stepped towards Elysium till he was right in front of her chair.

"I believe I have already made it clear that the two of you will not be attending this fight, there is nothing more for me to say. You are dismissed." She turned to look at him, though her face was as plaided as ever.

"No, I am going and you can not… Won't stop me." Roark turned on his heels and headed for the door. Red clouding over his mind in anger and rage.

He expected Elysium to chase after him, to stop him, however she reminds silent on the matter. As he walked to his room, he could not believe what he had done. This was the first time that he'd ever raised his voice at her, it was the first time he had ever disobeyed her. He could not believe that he had done so.

The thing that annoyed him the most was her willingness. She had never let anyone speak back to her and on the occasion someone tried to leave her in a fight, she would drag them back and teach them a lesson on respect herself. For her to let him leave, that was completely unlike her.

"Elysium has asked that the two of you stay here." Roark stopped in his tracks, just outside his door as the guard spoke. Elysium had made sure that Merlin knew, and he would follow her orders.

"I understand." Merlin said to the voice.

"It was assumed that you would, however Roark might not be easily convinced on the matter."

"He will listen if I tell him. Please leave me now." Roark stepped back a couple of paces and then walked forward again, running into the guard as he exited the room. The guard dusted his armour and walked on without a word and Roark glared at the spot he had been.

He moved into the room, greeted by the sight of his brother in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "How much did you overhear?" Merlin asked.

"We are not allowed to pursue this beast; Elysium had said the same thing to me when I spoke with her." Roark threw himself onto his bed and groaned.

"Maybe it's for the best. If we were to face this beast, we'd likely lose our wits in light of what it has done. I may not like Elysium, but I think she is certainly trying to protect us." Merlin said.

Roark thought about this. It was true that if they were to come across the beast that separated their family, and caused them to be tortured for years, it would end in disaster. The best thing for them was to stay away at all cost. It was a cost Roark wasn't sure he was willing to pay. This beast had taken his mother from him, and he'd lost his twin, a part of him that he would always miss. It was too much for him.

"You are right brother. I shall apologise to Elysium with hast." Roark moved for the room as fast as he could, and went straight to the stables where he searched for his steed. He knew that Merlin and Elysium would not approve his actions nor would they forgive him easily. But he could not ignore this.

He mounted his horse and rode off out the castle gates and into the starry night. He had only overheard the man speaking, so he was not completely sure of his destination. He used a locating spell that Merlin had taught him to search for the beast. A yellow, and glowing light appeared in front of him, as small and bright as that of a firefly. He followed the light through the darkest forest, watching as large trunks passed by him, and branches flew overhead, threating to knock him from his steed. It wasn't long before the light had brought him to the edge of a lake where it mingled among real fireflies making it hard to continue. Roark looked over the lights, waiting for the one he was following to leave, and move off through the forest on the opposite side of the lake, but the light stayed. He dismounted and unsheathed his sword, weary of his surroundings he stumbled around the lake.

He watched as hours passed by with no sign of the monster, and his beckon refusing to move onwards. Soon light cracked through the trees hitting the lake and grass around him. The once dark forest, now lit up showing its beauty. There wasn't a doubt in his mind anymore. This was Merlin or Elysium's doing. They had sent him here to calm down.

Roark sat on a rock and peered out over the lake watching the light which glistened over the top. His light had disappeared along with the fireflies. He was alone again.

"First you disobey _her_ and then lie to me. Are we not better than this? Are we not above the lies and deceits, after everything we've been through?" Merlin asked. He walked over and took the spot beside Roark, running a hand through his inky hair.

"I just wanted to fine that monster. I wanted to… It took them from us. I assume that Elysium put you up to this?"

"No, I choose to do it. I spoke to _her_ ; she is allowing us to go on the condition that I use a spell to return us if we lose control."

Roark smiled and stood or rather jumped from his seat "Then what are we waiting for brother, we must go." Roark moved to his steed, mounting it once more. Merlin went to his horse and mounted as well, then they were off heading through the forest. Roark followed behind Merlin as they moved through the forest to a clearing. From the clearing, Roark and Merlin were able to see all the damage this beast had done. The town in front of them was nothing more than rocks piled on top of each other and charred buildings. It was clear that the creature was powerful, and that it's attack was recent. There was knights from the castle helping the survivors to salvage what little they could.

Roark watched as some knights pulled bodies from the rubble and placed them in a pile with many others who'd died. Men, women, and children were all taken from this world by that creature. Homes, and family's fractured by a creature so dark and cruel. This was just like his mother, his brother, his family. They'd been torn apart, a house nothing more than ash and charred edges. He would kill the beast that had done this. He would make it cry in agony for its actions.

"We should move on, the beast is no longer here, though it may have taken refuge within the forest up ahead." Merlin said as he stared beyond the carnage of the small town to the other side. Roark followed his gaze to the tops of trees which had been sliced and battered.

The branches were broken inwards instead of outwards which he knew meant that the beast had headed in that direction. The brothers passed the town and followed the trail of the beast. Twigs snapped under the weight of their horses and the animals that dwelled within the forest scattered into their holes at the presence of danger. The deeper the boys went, the more worked up Roark became.

He would not forgive Elysium if she had caused them to miss this beast. He still could not believe that she had kept them from this fight, knowing the truth about him and his brother. How dare she hold them back from something so important to him.

They made it through the forest without a sight of this beast. The two decided that they would each search for the monster by searching a separate direction. If they found the beast, they would summon the other to their side. With that sorted the boys each went off in their directions. Merlin had taken the right path, one that would lead him to a place of interest, while Roark took the left path which held the monster he searched for.


	6. Chapter 6

He was unable to fathom the hatred his brother held for this monster. He knew that it had taken his mother and brother from him, and that due to its attack on them many years ago they were placed in cages for years. Yet he did not, or more so he no longer cared. All the bad things that had happened allowed him to accuses his magic, and allowed him to learn some of the greatest secrets of all time.

He had spoken with Elysium under the notion that his naïve younger brother would not let this go. It had not been a pleasant conversation and in the end, he had lost. Elysium refused to let them go off on their own, however he hadn't been learning all that magic for no reason. A small spell and she had agreed without a fight. Of course if she ever found out about the spell she'd likely send him to the dungeons for the remainder of his life span.

Merlin had learned after a month of the truth that Roark and Elysium. She had chosen to make him the king and showed him affection when they were alone. At first, this had annoyed him. He felt that he deserved better, that has brother should have shared the truth with him. Merlin wondered if _she_ had asked him to keep quiet about the affair. Nonetheless, Merlin needed to know the truth. He had been requested to visit her room after their supper and went without question.

When he had stepped into the room, he was shocked at the décor. She had weapons hung from the walls and books scattered over the room of all sorts. Magic, strategies, making of weapons, the list went on. Merlin had been so caught off guard that he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I found out about the creature that attacked your family when Roark and yourself where younger. A dragon, a creature capable of massive destruction. Does that sound right to you? There are sketches if you need a visual." She had said, handing him the book.

Merlin looked over the drawing at a creature similar to the one that attacked him. He knew that it was in fact the same beast and nodded as he handed her the book. Elysium took the book from his hands, placing it on the arm of a chair and leaning against the chair with her arms folded in front of her.

"I, in my research of the beast I found out something interesting. The easiest way to kill such a creature is to attack it when it is in another form. The most likely form would be that of another human. Apparently, humans and dragons have become something of a common occurrence over the last hundred years. However, Roark would not be so eager in harming another human, and when a dragon is slayed it reverts to its real state. If you fought the beast that attacked you both, Roark have to murder another human. I'm telling you this because you seem to understand the importance of keeping people safe." Elysium turned her head to stare out the window. "There is another reason I needed you tonight. The Queen is the only person aware of my background, I have not even told Roark the truth. I was born half human; my other half is a demon. I would like you to kill the demon side."

Merlin had left her room that night, promising to cure her of her aliment, though he knew it was impossible to do. Still, he kept this from Roark and worked in secret for weeks, trying everything he could possible think of the help her. In the end the best he was able to create was something that would suppress her demonic side. That was around the second time he had been summoned to her quarters.

Inside the room he explained to her how it would be impossible to remove the demon without killing her, and showed her the suppresser he'd created.

"If this is the best we can do then I thank you Sir Merlin." She took the small bottle and drank it without a second thought. Merlin caught her as she fell and helped her to the bed that stood in the centre of the room. "I guess I should have known that drinking it would make me feel weaker." She leaned on him and stared intensely at the bottle.

"I'm sorry milady, I should have explained to you the effects it would have on your body." Merlin had said.

"How did it happen? Your family I mean." She asked. Merlin was not completely comfortable with speaking about his past, but he found himself explaining the events that had happened and even went into his emotions about the whole thing. He didn't tell Roark anything about his emotions yet he couldn't help himself around her, or maybe it was because he had been helping her that he felt obligated to make her feel better. By the end of his story, she seemed to be completely enthralled in the story.

"I knew that you were attacked, we got that information from the King who held you both on one of our visits, but I was not aware of the details." Elysium placed a hand on Merlins cheek and wiped away a tear. He did not realise that he had been crying, it was not something he did often.

"I must be leaving milady, please excuse me." Merlin had headed for the door only to be stopped by Elysium. He had never seen her show so much interest in him, after all it wasn't his affections she was after.

"I haven't excused you yet." She said as she pulled him into a hug which lasted for quite some time. As she released him from the hug he found her holding his hand and pulling him back across the room. They sat together and she asked him more questions.

For hours they had spoken together, sharing stories of their hardship, and suffering. Merlin felt that he was finally close to someone, and without thinking over the consequences he had kissed her, pulling her to him. In that moment he assumed she would shove him away from her, and tell him off for acting on brush impulse. But she did not. Instead she kissed him back and held him close to her. The two continued this show of love until she finally said what she was thinking of. Her moans of Roark's name. Merlin realised what this was and without a seconds thought he broke away from her and stood, anger pouring off of him.

"This… you. You tricked me into this, because my brother refuses to be anything with you. You led me on, and used my own feelings against me. I cannot believe I allowed myself to fall for you, a demon nonetheless, a monster at the core." Elysium had remained silent through his entire speech, but she hated how he referred to her as a demon. She stood and hit him before sending him off. From that point on, Merlin and Elysium had not spoken unless absolutely necessary. Merlin never told Roark what had happened, he'd have to admit that he had shown his emotions, and he couldn't do that.

Roark had been moving through the forest for what felt like hours without sight of anything. There were no markings in the dirt, no branches on trees that had been disturbed, no trail for him to follow. He had thought about heading back and finding Merlin a few times, but found himself pressing onwards. He just couldn't let this monster get away with its hance crime.

Deeper and deeper Roark travelled into the forest, and the deeper he went into the forest, the more his mind seemed to wonder. He was stuck thinking about the past and the things that had happened to him and his family. He wondered, if he had used his magic back then, could he have saved them. Malchior and Elizabeth. Would they be alive if he was able to use magic at that time? Did they too have this same gift?

He wondered where the power came from seeing as he had never seen anyone use magic before. Elysium had told him that there were plenty of people that had powers. That the world was full of magical beings who used their powers for good, or for evil. She had said that there were also many creatures that simply killed without reason, beast that people needed to be protected from. This is why she had protected Merlin and Roark years ago. She needed the two in order to protect those who could not protect themselves.

He knew that Merlin had begun to like the power he got from living in the castle. The spells, the craft, the magic he was able to control. He quickly learnt to control his powers and adapted a life of magic and sorcery and from that he had become more confident in himself. Roark on the other hand had exceled in other things, some of which Merlin was not aware of. He understood the fighting's aspects better than most of the knights within the kingdom, though his real skill was the knowledge he had spent learning. He had picked up languages in a matter of weeks, he understood the plants around the world and how to use them, he knew how to turn a situation on people so that they agree with him. Though he would never do so to Elysium or Merlin. He needed them to be objective around him, so that there was someone to hold him back when he could no longer be.

Yet he feared the magic that had come to him. His power terrified him. He was never sure when he was using it if he was actually controlling the power, or if in fact it was controlling him. He found himself doing things without meaning to, things that often hurt others. So he refused to use it. He would learn spells from Merlin, and adapt them to his life like Merlin had done. Magic was easily learnt in a way. Those who had it picked up the craft easily and learned to create new, those who did not spent years perfecting it. But one thing was always clear. If you allowed yourself to live without magic, if you went a long time without a single spell or incarnation, it would be lost to you forever.

Roark was jolted from his thoughts as his horse rose on its hind legs with expressive shrills of fear. Roark hit the ground causing dust to clung to the air around him for a short time before settling once more. His horse took off in the opposite direction, its huffs thundering against the dirt as it thudded off. Roark turned in the direction that spoked it and spotted the glowing eyes that had caught its attention. He pulled his sword for its sheath and walked towards the eyes, readying himself for a battle. The pack him and Merlin made was long forgotten as he approached the beast. He would kill this monster and end his own suffering in the process.

Merlin had been taking a short break, or what had started out as a momentary break became something of a linger. He was stuck in his thoughts, recalling the night he'd kissed Elysium. Since the moment she had spoken, he had liked her, and yet it was his brother that attracted her. He would not allow this to hurt him. He had long known about her feelings, but the shock of the situation dwindled inside him.

He found himself often wondering about the 'what if' and remembering that it would do nothing to think of such irrelevant notions. Her heart yarned for the person he was not, and he would learn to live with that.

Merlin looked up just early enough to move out of the way of Roark's horse that bolted through the forest. He stood and run after the horse, grabbing it's rains and stroking the snot of the horse, trying to calm it. "Where is Roark? What happened to him?" Merlin asked aloud. He took the horse to his, and tie it next to his before turning to the water. With a wave of his hand the water shook and rippled till an image of his brother appeared. He could tell that his brother was engaged in a fight but was unable to locate the attacker. Merlin let out an exasperated sigh before dropping into the water.

He fell through water and sky till he landed near the spot where Roark was. He watched as his brother swang his sword against air, attacking an unseeable attacker. Merlin had never read anything on creatures you could not see, and was unaware of any spell that would allow a person to be hidden in such away. Merlin moved around the area, trying to see a glimmer of the person. Just a sliver needed to be visible for him help Roark, but he found nothing.

"Roark, what is this thing? Tell me?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, I'm assuming it's a wizard or witch, but the person is cloaked." Roark replied, swiping his sword where the unseen person's stomach was likely to be. However, the sword when through the air as if there truly was nothing there, and sliced across Merlins stomach. Merlin stumbled back, falling against a rock, his brother was unaware of the damage he'd inflected. Merlin watched as he faded in and out of consciousness. Roark was slicing branches, and grazing rocks. His sword had snapped leaving him only a jiggered end, the point embedded in a bolder. Merlin understood, but could no longer explain as he slipped away.

Roark was thrown to the ground, his sword splintered, his clothes covered with the floor beneath him. Above him was the man he'd been fighting, covered in a brown cloak and peering at the man below him with crystal eyes. White hair brushed Roark's face as the man lent down, bring a dagger close to Roark's throat.

He looked away, and spotted his brother whose blood was staining the tree in which he laid. Roark couldn't believe it, his brother was hurt, he was endangering and it was all his fault. He'd allowed his mind to become clouded with the notion of revenge and for what. He wished to pay revenge on the creature that had taken his family away from him, and here he was doing just that. He was placing his family in harm's way.

Roark pushed the man from him and stumbled towards Merlin. He lifted Merlin from the ground and carried him. The man in the brown cloak pursued him, but Roark pressed on. He wished for only one thing. To save Merlin.


End file.
